Little Angel
by flamenightivy
Summary: A collection of once-shots with little Cassie and the gang. Follow the family through love, fear, adventure! This branches of my other fic "Cassiel" you don't have to read that though to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a branch of one-shots based off of my fanfiction 'Cassiel'. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural is sadly not mine. But this fanfic idea is! SO at least I have that!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Child of mine**_

A bright light zoomed passed a group of angels, leaving them in shambles. Some of the newer adult angels would be surprised and did not understand what had just happened. The elders new better, they knew just what that streak of light was. It was the Gabriel, the youngest of all archangels. They new it was that time again when the archangels meet up and Gabriel once again forgot. He always forgets they knew that would never change. Even without meaning to the young archangel always causes mischief.

In the archangels garden there waited the remaining of the three and another. Michael stood still looking angry, he was irritated. He couldn't believe this, Gabriel was once again late. Normally he would let it slide a bit. He knew it took a lot of work to be heaven's messenger, but this time was important. For God had something to tell them all. God the Almighty waited patiently for his youngest archangel to show up. He had something important to share with them, something that would forever change their future.

A moment later that streak of light crashed into Michael as he arrived. Standing back up Michael got ready to lecture the younger, but Gabriel was already shouting himself.

"I'm here! I'm here! What did I miss?!" He asked looking around fanatically but stopped short when he saw God was looking at him. With a gulp he asked, "Dad? What is something wrong?!" He was worried, God hardly ever came to these meetings. Even if He did, it was hardly ever something good. The last time He came the were told He was going to destroy the dinosaurs.

"No my child. Nothing bad has happened. Actually it is quiet the opposite for a change. I have come to show you all something." He said to the four archangels present. With the snap of His fingers a little blue bundle of cloths appeared in His arms.

"Father, is that..." Lucifer trailed off when a quiet whine came from the cloth.

"Yes my child. It is a fledgling, the last fledgling." He said gently rocking the bundle in His arms to quiet the soft whines coming from within.

"Wait, the last? Are you making no more Father?" Raphael asked confused. He never said anything before about soon stopping the creation of angels. The last one had been many centuries ago. He his about to turn 'ten' angel years. The now second youngest angels name is Balthazar.

"Yes children, the last angel. He is the last one that will ever be created. I want you all to have a hand in raising this child." He said, He then moved the cloth away to reveal the baby held within. He baby had his hand in his mouth and was gumming it. When he opened his eyes, they all saw two glowing orbs a brighter blue then any angels grace. He had dark hair and even darker wings. His wing appeared blacker than a starless night.

"His wings! Father!" Three of the four archangels yelled out, Gabriel stood staring unable to blink.

"Yes, they are different from all others. They are made from the darkest parts of the universe. They will come in handy." Was all He said about them. They angels knew from his tone he would share no more on the subject.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer asked his brother when he saw he was unmoving. Gabriel said nothing, all he did was walk up to God and took the baby angel from His hands.

"Gabriel! What is wrong with you?! Show respect!" Michael yelled. He took a step closer, but almost immediately took a step back when Gabriel growled at him.

"Gabriel?" They asked the younger archangel. They didn't understand what was happening to their younger brother. He never acted this way with any of the other fledgling.

"It appears that they are bondeds." God spoke out above them all. The other three looked at each other with wide eyes, then God and back to Gabriel.

"Bondeds? This has only happened twice before. It only happens to certian archangels, does this mean..."

"Yes, the babe is the last of the archangels." He said cutting Michael off.

"This babe will have a important future, you must help him along the way that is all I ask. Give him the childhood he deserves." God said about to take his leave.

"What is his name?" Gabriel asked holding his new charge in his arms. He looked down at the baby, seeing him giggle quietly as he played with Gabriel's fingers. In that moment Gabriel swore to always protect this fledgling with his life. God looked at the to and decided he would tell them the babes name. With a drawn breath he whispered,

"Cassiel."

* * *

 **Short I know! But this is really just an intro, you know, like how he came to be. I am taking one-shot suggestions by the way. They will be greatly appreciated. Read "Cassiel" if you can, it will help you understand some things.**

 **Also check out monkeygirl77 fanfics, they are amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassie! Cassie!" Gabriel was yelling down a hallway. Gabriel was looking for his baby boy. Normally when Gabriel had a long day of messenger work Cas would be put to sleep in his nest, but when Gabriel arrived he was no where in sight. Gabriel walked around a corner looking for the baby when he nearly screamed because a child was standing right there. He a mighty archangel of God nearly screamed because of a child.

"Balthazar! You almost gave me a heart attack." Gabriel said holding his chest were a heart would be.

"Gabe, your an angel. You won't die of a heart attack." He said with a smirk, Gabriel could practically here the sarcasm dripping from his voice. The nine year old looking angel stood with his arms crossed trying not to laugh at the older angel.

"What are you doing up? Isn't it past your bed time?" Gabriel asked a bit worried looking down at the sleepy child.

"I heard you calling for Cassie, so I got up to tell you he is in my room. I could here him crying from my room, so I went and got him. I think he had a nightmare, a really bad one. He won't go back to sleep." Balthazar said, he tried to hold back a yawn but it didn't work.

"Let me take him bud, you need to go back to sleep." Gabriel said lifting Balthazar into his arms. He was about to protest but another yawn made him realize how tired he was and he silently agreed.

Gabriel walked down the hallway to Balthazar room. Opening up the door he turned on the light. He saw in the middle of the nest was Cas. He was propped up by many bunched up blankets, the baby still had tears running down his face. Clutched tightly in one hand was he stuffed bunny Cotton and the other had slobber as he sucked on his thumb. With a slight chuckle Gabriel came over and laid Balthazar in bed tucking him in. He kissed his forehead gently then picked up Castiel.

"Good night Balthazar." Gabriel said ruffling his hair before heading out.

"Night Gabe, night Cassie." Balthazar said half asleep before closing his eyes.

Gabriel walked back to his room with Castiel in his arms. Opening the door he turned on the light then walked to sit on the nest. He cradled the baby his arms rocking him gently.

"What happened baby?" He asked gently.

"Ni'ma'." ((Nightmare)) he said looking up at his guardian. He held onto Gabriel's finger tightly as a form of comfort. His head cradled closely in the crook of Gabriel's arm.

"I heard, but don't worry baby. I'm here buddy, Gaby's here. I will always be here." He said in a reassuring tone. He gently continued rocking him. With a snap of his fingers a bottle of warm milk and honey appeared. He feed the baby and sang him a song, the song he always sing to the baby. The same song Lucifer always sang to him.

"You spread your wings and fly,

You might want to say goodbye.

Please don't you are my love,

My little Dove,

Here in my arms,

You are my baby, I will keep you safe from harm.

Listen to my song,

I will not be long.

Stay here in my arms

safe from harm.

Together we will spread our wings and fly,

We will never have to say goodbye." When Gabriel finished the song he looked down to see the baby asleep, his bottle was nearly finished.

Gabriel grabbed the bottle and set it on the floor next to his nest. He laid Cas on the bed gently and went to go get changed for sleep. Changing out of his messenger robes to night ones Gabriel shut the light off in his room. He walked back to his nest to lay down with Cas. When he layed down the sleeping baby curled up close to him and continued sleep soundly sucking his chubby thumb.

Gabriel gently kissed the baby on the forehead and went to sleep but not before saying, "I will always protect you, my little star."

Elsewhere in Heaven sat a middle aged many who uttered the words, "All is good."

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short and late. I am horrible T^T. I am taking requests though so please send them in they are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this some what. It kinda sucks though, so don't worry I will try to get better! - Flame**


End file.
